The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters and The Nick Jr. Characters)/Transcript
=Main= * This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it. This is a transcript for The Lego Movie: We Will Rock You (Featuring The PBS Kids Characters and The Nick Jr. Characters). * (The Lego Movie Theme Song & Title Card) * (Song Starts) * Freddie Mercury: While the Sun Hangs In the Sky and The Desert Has Sand!, While The Waves Crash in the Sea and Meet the Band!, While There's A Wind and the Stars and the Rainbow!, Till The Mountains Crumble Into The Plain!, Oh Yes We'll Keep On Trying!, Tread That Fine Line!, Oh We'll Keep On Trying Yeah!, Till The End of Time!, Till The End of Time!, Till The End of Time! * (Song Ends) * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: (Gasps) * Emmet/Galileo: What! Not Till The End of Time! * Lucy/Scaramouche: No Way!, * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: What? * Emmet/Galileo: Hey! * Lucy/Scaramouche: Did You Say 'Hey'? * Emmet/Galileo: Um? * Lucy/Scaramouche: I Don't Know! * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: Yeah We Know!, We Changed to British Band Queen! * Lucy/Scaramouche & Emmet/Galileo: Changed to What? * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: Queen? * (The PBS Kids and Nick Jr Characters appeared) * Emmet/Galileo: This Is The Queen! * Lucy/Scaramouche: Wow! You Must Be The PBS Kids Characters and Nick Jr. Characters! * Oswald: Sure!, In Fact We Are! * Emmet/Galileo: Yeah! We Are!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: So What Did the Ga Ga Kids Are Ready to Sing Today? * Lego Children/Ga Ga Kids: Radio Ga Ga! * Lucy/Scaramouche & Emmet/Galileo: Radio Ga Ga! * Emmet/Galileo: I Would Love Too! * Linny: Okay! Hit It, Ga Ga Kids! * (Song Starts) * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: (Singing) We Sit Alone and Watch Your Light, Our Only Friend, Through Teenage Nights!, And Everything We Want To Get, We Downloaded From The Internet!, No Need to Think, No Need To Feel, When Only Cyberspace is Real!, It Makes Us Laugh, It Makes Us Cry!, It Makes Us Feel Like We Can Fly!, Hope to Record Our Life Online, Touch Any Key, The World is Mine!, We're Lost In Space, But We Don't Care, Without Your Light Our World's Out There! * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids, PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Complete Control, You Are The Power, Our Lives Are Programming By The Hour!, Globalsoft!, All We Hear is Radio Ga Ga!, Video Goo Goo!, Internet Ga Ga!, All We Hear is Cyberspace Ga Ga!, Marketing Blah Blah!, Always Something New, Globalsoft, All Your World Loves You!, * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: (Singing) We Watch Our Shows, We Watch Your Stars, Across Our Screens For Hours And Hours!, We Hardly Need Our Eyes or Ears, We Just Log On and Dreams Appear! We're Not Alone, We Have Our Friends, On Cyber Love We Can Depend!, So Stick Around 'Cause We'd All Miss You, We Need Our Graphics, We Need Your Visual!, * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids, PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Complete Control, You Are The Power, We Use Our Lives Up By The Hour!, Globalsoft!, All We Hear is Radio Ga Ga!, Video Goo Goo!, Internet Ga Ga!, All We Hear is Cyberspace Ga Ga!, Marketing Blah Blah!, Always Something New!, Globalsoft!, All Your World Loves You, Loves You!, * (Song Ends) * Emmet/Galileo: Yay! * Lucy/Scaramouche: Yeah!, * Emmet/Galileo: That Was Great Singing, Ga Ga Kids! * LEGO Children/Ga Ga Kids: Thank You, Galileo! * Lucy/Scaramouche: And That Was Awesome, PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters! * PBS Kids Characters and Nick Jr. Characters: Thanks, Scaramouche!, * Lucy/Scaramouche: You're Welcome! * Emmet/Galileo: Thanks Guys, You Are The Best! * PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters: You're Welcome!, * Emmet/Galileo: And Now, * Lucy/Scaramouche: I Want to Break Free! * PBS Kids and Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! * (Song Starts) * Emmet/Galileo: (Singing) I Want to Break Free!, I Want to Break Free!, * Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:The LEGO Movie Movie Spoofs Category:The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Nick Jr. Crossovers